fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 270
Fairy Tail Zerø: A Moonlit Lake is the 270th episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 95th episode of the 2014 series. On their journey to Magnolia, the group decides to camp out for the night while Precht tells the two girls of one of their previous treasure-hunting adventures. After the young girls bond in a nearby lake, they, along with the guys, arrive to Magnolia, where they're greeted by a skeletal Dragon. Summary As the group traverses towards Magnolia, Mavis decides it would be best if they all camp out for the night. They then all decide to gather specific materials for their camp site, planning to rejoin after they've completed their menial tasks. As Mavis waits for everyone, she hears Zera scream and hurries to her location only to see her soaked from falling in the lake. The two girls then go off to search for nuts and berries, but encounter a desolate part of the forest, calling the guys to come examine what they've found. Despite the danger, they continue with their plan of camping out for the night. Seeing the forest, however, brings about a previous argument between Yuri and Warrod that cause the two men to go their separate ways. With the girls confused at the men's bickering, Precht goes on to tell them of their adventure that caused the argument: when the treasure hunters went into Hell's Valley, searching for a treasure called Wild Rainbow, which is said to be worth fortune. After listening to his story, they reflect on the story's moral while Yuri and Warrod return with a giant fish, burying their previous petty feud. As they eat around the campfire, they talk about the rarity of the Tenrou Jade while Mavis notices that Zera is missing, going to look for the latter. She then finds her sulking by the lake, whereafter the brown-haired girl goes on to tell her that she was just reminiscing on Mavis saving her life, even going as far as wanting to protect her as her duty. She then pleads Mavis to teach her Magic for the eventual battle between themselves and Blue Skull. Mavis agrees, not long after Zera slips in the lake, causing the former to laugh at her clumsiness. She then tells Mavis to join her in the lake, and the two young girls then play in water. Zera points out the fairies in the sky, causing Mavis to turn to see, only for Zera to hug Mavis as she claims that the mythical creatures are in their very hearts. A few days later, the group finally arrives in Magnolia, only to be shell-shocked by the appearance of a giant blue skull Dragon barricading the Kardia Cathedral. Characters in Order of Appearance #Mavis Vermillion #Zera #Yuri Dreyar #Warrod Sequen #Precht Gaebolg Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * Spells used *None Abilities used *None Weapons used *Net launcher Manga & Anime Differences *All the events prior to the group eating around the camp fire are anime-only. *In the anime, Mavis mentions that Zera didn't catch any fish, with her later going to look for the latter. In the manga, though, Precht mentions it. *From the campfire and onwards, Mavis and Zera had their regular clothes on in the manga, whereas in the anime, they had their bathing suits on. *When in the lake, Mavis and Zera were naked in the manga, unlike in the anime, where they had bathing suits on. **Despite this, the opening depicts them as being naked. Navigation